


Blooooooooded

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Ouran Highschool Host Club
Genre: M/M, bit of blood, cuteness, smex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Tamaki bein doofKyoya beds him





	Blooooooooded

A certain raven haired male wearing glasses glanced at his watch again. That blonde idiot was late...Again...Shaking his head, he groaned in his irritation with his (self proclaimed at first, and though he was loathe to admit it, it now had become truth) best friend. As he glanced up, he saw a familiar figure in his peripheral then looked up fully. "Tamaki...Tamaki, over here!" he called. The blonde half-Frenchman turned towards the sound of his voice, grinning like the cat who got the cream, as he trotted over.  
  
"Mommy dearest!" At the withering glare, he said "I...I mean, Kyoya, hello there. It is good to see you." His purplish eyes flitted around, honestly seeming a bit nervous. Kyoya tipped his head as he viewed his eccentric friend from behind the spectacles. “Tamaki?" he said, and the halfbreed jumped and looked   
over at him. "O-Oh...Yeah?" Tamaki asked, and the young Ootori rubbed his temple a brief moment. "T- Daddy... Mommy would like to know what is bothering you. You seem a bit nervous, and look a bit distracted there." The   
blonde flushed, and the raven gave himself a mental kick for thinking that was honestly the most adorable thing he'd seen, to date.  
  
Shaking his head, he glanced at the young male, and softly said “Tamaki..." which earned him yet another jumpy motion and being almost stared at. Shaking his thoughts from how cute Tamaki was seriously being, he adjusted   
his glasses and looked at Tamaki again. "Well?" Kyoya asked, and the 'prince' whimpered softly as he looked away. "I-I can't say. I-It's a secret..." his companion said, and Kyoya said "Tamaki, I am your friend. You can trust me, I will not laugh at anything it is you tell me." The blonde shook his head again,   
whimpering "I-I...I can't!" and backing away. Oh great. People are staring now... "Tamaki, calm down, please. People are watching, and we could get in trouble."  
  
The blonde again shook his head, saying "No! And I-I won't tell you, either. You'd have to catch me first..." With that, he took off running, confident in his long legs. However, Kyoya's own long legs made him quicker... Tamaki yelped as he found himself shoved against a wall of brick and mortar, whimpering   
as he realized it was Kyoya and thrashed his head about so he wouldn't have to make eye contact. "Tamaki, stop!" Kyoya snapped, not one to usually lose   
his cool nowadays, but for some reason the blonde's actions made him irritated. Growling, he pressed against his friend and held his face. Seeming fearful at this new turn in events, Tamaki now arched against him as much as possible, trying to use his chest to push the taller male away from him.  
  
"Tamaki, Tamaki calm down. What's wrong? Is something the matter? Is it...a problem with me?" When Kyoya asked this, Tamaki flinched and his eyes went wide as he renewed his efforts to escape. “Tamaki! D@mn it!" Without a thought what he was doing, he lifted the now shorter male over his shoulder, and jogged off to the new apartment he was currently renting. Tamaki yelped  
and squeaked as he was dumped on the bed, scooting back away from Kyoya as the raven climbed on the bed, Kyoya sighing as all he wanted was to sit beside Tamaki and try to talk to him. He growled softly, crawling towards him now as he decided this needed some sort of intervention.  
  
Tamaki flinched and gasped as Kyoya took his wrists, twisting about to try and free himself. The raven haired male didn't know what gripped him, but suddenly he leaned forward and kissed the other male. He swallowed Tamaki's yelp, and   
when he felt him shudder and grip the blanket he came to realize what the problem was. "Tamaki...Do you like me, like-like me?" The blonde flushed, but Kyoya wanted to hear him say it. Tamaki looked away, then sighed as he gave in. "I-I...M-Maybe? No...Y-Yes." Kyoya grinned then kissed him again. “Tamaki, do you want me to bed you?" Kyoya asked, and Tamaki squeaked as he began to pant, feeling his body get hot at the thought. "I-I...Can we try, but stop if it becomes too much?"  
  
Kyoya nodded as he said "Yes, absolutely." then began to undress the blonde flushing beautifully beneath his hands. Tamaki squeaked and panted quicker as Kyoya finished, the raven then trailing kisses down his body and stopping to play with his nipples a bit and some other sensitive spots he knew of. The halfbreed continued to moan and drive him on, his hands exploring a little as well. The raven purred as he reached Tamaki's ‘Eiffel Tower', and feeling the other male tremble slightly he stroked his arm gently in reassurance. Tamaki panted, shuddering and melodic moans spilling from his lips. Kyoya purred as he took him in his mouth, deep throating him and bringing him to the edge soon enough. Tamaki shivered as he was flipped over, Kyoya reaching and pulling out a tube. He used the contents to stretch Tamaki and get him slippery, then slicked himself up. "Tamaki." he said.  
  
The blonde nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping the sheets. He screamed as Kyoya entered him, and Kyoya softly hushed him and lay still for him to adjust. When Tamaki said "K-Kyoya..." he began to thrust, at the same   
time kissing and biting his neck as gentle as possible but so marks of ownership would be visible. The blonde moaned and panted as he moved his own hips back to meet Kyoya's thrusts. The raven purrs in his ear, before punctuating his happiness with a nip on that same ear. Tamaki moaned softly again and again, then squeaked as the other male found his special spot. He gasped and yelped the raven's name over and over, then cried out as they came together, Kyoya having pumped him again as he did. He laid in Kyoya's arms wearily, but as he raised his head a moment he saw scarlet staining the bed in one spot...”B-Blood?!" he yelped, and Kyoya looked up. "Tamaki, Tamaki that's normal when you're a virgin. You've never had anything stuck in back there before." Kyoya said. Tamaki nodded, and laid his head down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t consider this porn...but apparently friggin DA considers anything sexual as porn


End file.
